


Nothing Lasts Forever (But This Is Gonna Take Me Down)

by Migs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magnus' cat eyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: Blue eyes and dark hair were always Magnus' favourite combination. And never has anyone worn it better than his Nephilim.It was Magnus' middle finger to the Clave and their outdated and discriminatory laws as he changed the colour of dark red sheets to a warm gold with a flicker of his fingers as soon as Alec's naked back met Magnus' mattress.OR: Alec's first time





	Nothing Lasts Forever (But This Is Gonna Take Me Down)

**Author's Note:**

> Um, hi. I'm new here?
> 
> Anyway, I've recently finished reading the books and the last episode and all the trailers just got me feeling things.
> 
> Anyway, this is in line with books and in line with tv show.
> 
> You don't have to read the books to read this, but if you did read the books then there's an Easter egg or two in this for you.
> 
> In books Alec has blue eyes and Magnus has cat eyes so that's what I went with. But otherwise, no major changes or spoilers.
> 
> Let me know if you liked it!
> 
> Lyrics/title - Taylor Swift - Wildest Dreams
> 
> Written and edited on iPad so wild autocorrect is always a possibility.
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

 

_He is so  tall and  handsome as hell_

_His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room_

* * *

 

Magnus knows when he's looking at something precious. And never has anything been more precious to him than his Alexander.

Alec is so pure in his mind and heart. He is a true gift from an angel. A gift from an angel to the demon son. And Magnus would pull it apart piece by piece like the monster that his stepfather always said he was.

Magnus slowly reaches out with his heavily ringed hand, the thick gold rings creating a melody when they clash against each other. His pointer and middle finger gently gazing Alec's cheekbone, before he moves them to his boy's lips. He marvels how his black pained nails compliment the pink lips. He lets his fingertips rest where they are as he moves his gaze further up until his cat eyes meet the blue ones of one Alexander Lightwood.

If someone told him fifteen years ago that he would sacrifice everything that he had just to protect one single Lightwood, he would laugh them out of the room. Probably curse them as well so that they wouldn't go around babbling nonsense and lies.

But here Magnus is. In his room on the golden sheets straddling the lap of a Lightwood heir.

Blue eyes and dark hair were always Magnus' favourite combination. And never has anyone worn it better than his Nephilim. The only Nephilim who has ever asked Magnus on a date. The only Nephilim that ever loved Magnus the way he wanted to be loved. Without an agenda and sadness in their eyes. A thought on their mind when will he be leaving them. Or if they will die on him.

The only Nephilim who was still innocent in that way when Magnus got him on his bed. On his golden sheets. Because Nephilim get married in gold but Magnus would never marry his beautiful Alexander. Sed Lex Dura Lex. Law is hard, but it is the law. And Downworlder and Nephilim could never marry in gold.

Lex Malla Lex Nulla. The Blackthorns liked to mumble under their breaths. Magnus agreed with them.

Bad law is no law.

It was Magnus' middle finger to the Clave and their outdated and discriminatory laws as he changed the colour of dark red sheets to a warm gold with a flicker of his fingers as soon as Alec's naked back met Magnus' mattress.

Alec smiled and kissed him on the mouth. Eyes crinkling in the corners as he smiled through the kiss.

If Magnus were petty he would have thought in his head how he was to deflower their brightest and most promising Shadowhunter of his generation with his filthy Downworlder paws on their sacred colour. But he didn't. Instead of that he thought about how he was giving Alec something his own people took away from him. How he wanted to make him happy. Anything to make his beautiful boy happy.

Magnus pressed his two fingers harder against Alec's lips. Wondering, if the boy will do anything about it.

He didn't. He stared with his big blue eyes right into Magnus. He looked so vulnerable and a little bit scared.

"Darling." Magnus moved his fingers from the pink lips, curling his hand around Alec's neck instead. He leaned forward until their foreheads were touching and their noses rubbing together. He could feel Alec's breath on his lips and Alec's dick pressed against his ass.

"Magnus." Alec answered. His voice shaking and palms clammy where he put them on the small of warlock's back.

Magnus readjusted himself on Alec's lap, his knees pressing tight to Alec's sides. Trapping him between the headboard and the warlock.

"What's wrong darling." Magnus asked, his hands now cupping Alec's cheeks as he lifted his head to press a calming kiss on Alec's forehead.

"I've never done this before." Alec stated. Magnus knew that already.

"What am I doing?" Alec's hands suddenly disappeared from Magnus' skin. The spot where they rested now felt cold and yearning.

"What are you doing?" Alec's voice was trembling. And Magnus realised Alec was afraid.

"Darling." Magnus tried to gently coax Alec into looking back at him but he continued to stubbornly stare in the wall of the bedroom. "Alexander." Magnus repeated himself more sternly, making Alec finally look him back in the eyes.

"What's wrong Alec?" Magnus asked, loosening his knees around Alec's middle to slid from his lap to his thighs. Give him some space.

"It's just." Alec started, stopping for a minute as to think the rest of the sentence through in his head. "It's just. I'm me." He finally said with a sight and vague flop of his arms. As if this was to explain anything.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Magnus said, not unkindly. Did Alec suddenly realise just what he was about to do? Give his innocence to a warlock. To a demon son?

"Alec." Magnus demanded, his hand firmly gripping the younger man's chin and making him face Magnus. His eyes searching the blue ones for an answer.

Alec was so young, Magnus suddenly realised. So young and barely old enough to attend Clave meetings. What was Magnus thinking when he gave his heart away to a youth. He might look young forever but Alec was young now. He was only ever gonna be young once. And that's when Magnus realised what the look in Alec's eyes was.

It was fear. But it was not a fear of Magnus or his parental heritage. It was fear of Magnus' past. Of his experience. And suddenly Magnus realised Alec was scared of being inadequate. Of disappointing Magnus. As if he could ever do that. His precious angel boy.

"Oh, Alexander, darling." Magnus moved himself back on Alec's lap, his knees pressing harder than ever before into Alec's side as Magnus was cupping his face again. "You are all I want."

"You say that now." Alec spoke up, his voice hoarse, trying to be brave when he was scared. "I don't want to disappoint you." His voice finally broke.

"You stupid, stupid, Nephilim." Magnus whispered between the kisses his lips were leaving all over Alec's face.

"I don't want to make you want to leave." Alec grabbed for Magnus' face, making him stop raining kisses on his skin. His thumb was riding a nervous circle just under Magnus' earlobe, his gaze on the warlock's lips.

"Alexander, listen to me." Magnus said firmly. "You are the most precious gift I was ever given and I'm not intending on letting you go any time soon. I fell in love with your heart and soul. I love you because of who you are, what you fight and stand for. I love you as much as you love me and I'm as scared of you leaving as you are of me leaving. I could never." Magnus promised.

"Promise you won't leave me." Alec begged.

"I promise." Magnus said before kissing Alec on the mouth as to seal his promise with his lips.

Magnus was so overwhelmed. He was kissing skin no one has ever kissed before. He had touched Alec where no one has ever touched him before.

Sweet quiet whimpers falling from Alec's lips when Magnus took him in his mouth. Magnus' cock twitching at the sharp pain of his hair being pulled on.

"Magnus!" Alec cried, begged, prayed, as he was wrapping his thighs around Magnus' head, his fingers unconsciously tightening on the black locks, making Magnus take him deeper down his throat.

Magnus let him do it. He let his angel boy get lost in the feeling of his first orgasm that was not going to be by his own hand.

"Magnus!" Alec warned, his fingers loosening up on warlock's hair as his hips lifted off the bed and suddenly he was coming. He was coming down Magnus' throat, crying Magnus' name over and over again until he was done.

Magnus slowly pulled back, swallowing last drops of Alec's come, his gaze on the face of the young Nephilim who had his eyes closed, his chest lifting up and down as if he was running. Magnus observed the scene for another moment, savouring every little detail, commemorating every scar on Alec's torso to his memory as he gently rubbed Alec's thigh.

Once Alec seemed to come back to earth, Magnus leaned down, leaving a gentle kiss on Alec's stamina rune that rested just slightly under and to the left of his belly before covering him with his body.

"Wow." Alec broke the silence. Magnus was lying on his chest, his head tucked under Alec's chin as the older man gently tugged on Nephilim's chest hair.

"That was not so bad." Magnus looked up to Alec and winked at him, his smile widening as he saw Alec blush.

"All I did was lay on my back and moan your name whilst you were doing all the work." Alec replied. His left hand gently buried itself in Magnus' wrecked hair.

"You could do some work as well if you want." Magnus suggested carefully.

Alec's eyes widened in realisation. "Can I?" He asks almost in wonder. Not in a wonder that he is allowed but in a wonder that he can. He is here in bed with another man. Something he never thought he would have. Something he never allowed himself to hope for.

Alec was no good at it. He was choking on Magnus and misusing his teeth. There was spit all over his mouth and chin and determination in his eyes. It was his first time and he had no idea what he was doing besides that he was holding a dick and choking on it. Magnus didn't want to interfere at first, afraid he would make Alec feel inadequate all over again. So he laid there and willed himself to stay hard when Alec's mouth was trying to work him up.

"Magnus, please, help me." Alec finally begged for help. His frustration clear in his blown blue eyes. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"It's alright darling." Magnus cupped Alec's cheek, his thumb caressing an invisible line just under the cut of his cheekbone. "Just think of what you liked when I was doing it to you."

"It was my first time Magnus." Alec whined in frustration. "I was slightly too distracted to be paying any attention."

And that's how Magnus Bane thought Alexander Lightwood how to suck cock.

He told him how it's not all about trying to fit everything in. How his lips could drive Magnus crazy if he pressed them to the right places. How to wrap his hand and work his shaft whilst he sucks on his cockhead.

And, angel, was Alexander Lightwood enthusiastic about flicking and swirling his tongue. He would hollow his cheeks and roll his tongue. His lashes would flutter in pleasure when he tasted Magnus on his tongue.

"Alexander!" Magnus would call out and warn the angel boy about his high but Alec would stubbornly suck harder, swirl his tongue just right until there was come flooding his mouth and dripping down his chin.

Magnus was still trying to catch his breath when Alec covered him with his body. One eye cracked open so he could see his beautiful boy look at him with wary eyes and his come in the corners of the mouth.

"I'm sorry I didn't swallow it all." Alec said, genuinely looking apologetic about the occurrence. He lifted his right hand which was sticky with Magnus' seed and sucked on one of the fingers. Magnus watched him hollow his cheeks again, his eyes staying wide open and looking at Magnus this time. "I'm still learning."

"Stop that." Magnus said tiredly. Pulling on Alec's hair to make him come closer to his face. "I love you." Magnus said, gently stroking Alec's hair.

"I love you too." Alec grinned and buried his face in the crook of Magnus' neck.

Magnus could feel Alec smiling against his neck, leaving lazy sleepy kisses on any patch of skin he could reach.

"Stupid Nephilim." Magnus murmured fondly as he wrapped his hands around Alec's middle.

"Was I any good?" Alec asked quietly, his vulnerability on full display in his quiet voice, just for Magnus.

"Of course you were." Magnus reassured him, slightly turning his own head to kiss side of Alec's head in reassurance.

"Are you lying to me?" Alec pulled back to look into Magnus' eyes trying to figure out if Magnus was telling the truth.

"Of course not." Magnus replied back. His gaze steady. He could never lie to his angel boy, to his Alexander.

"Good." Alec replies and rolls down from Magnus until his back hits the mattress but pulling on Magnus' hand so that he has no other choice but to roll with him and curl around Alec's side.

Alec looks beautiful in gold Magnus thinks. A pang of guilt running through him as he remembers that he will never be able to give this to Alec.

Alec must feel his distress as he pushes fingers of his hand between the dark fingers resting on the golden sheet covering their lower bodies. He gently squeezes Magnus' hand before turning his head from where he was staring at the ceiling to look at his boyfriend's somber profile.

"What's wrong?" Alec enquires, his dark eyebrows pushing together in concern.

"Nothing is wrong." Magnus reassures him quickly, flashing Alec a wicked smile before continuing. "How can anything be wrong when I have a Shadowhunter with stamina rune lying naked in my bed."

"Hey!" Alec protests weakly when Magnus rolls on top of him, straddling his lap again whilst Alec stays put on his back. His hair is a mess and it created a small fringe on his forehead. He has never looked more beautiful to Magnus.

"I don't need stamina rune for this." Alec protest between the kisses. Magnus is lying on top of him again. Alec spreads his legs to allow for one of Magnus' own to wedge between them. He whines quietly when Magnus' tight rubs against his cock.

"Of course you don't." Magnus smiles. He can feel Alec's half hard dick rubbing against his thigh. He could make himself hard again. He has his ways. But he doesn't want to use tricks when he is with Alec. He cups Alec's cheek again as he presses their lips together. Kissing Alec softly and pulling his thigh higher, giving Alec some of the sweet sweet friction.

He is so young and eager. So needy for someone else's body.

Magnus shifts again, pulling away from the pink lips to properly straddle Alec's lap. He closes his eyes and tips his head back as he takes in the feeling of Alec's cock slipping between his asscheeks. Magnus is not hard yet. But he doesn't have to be hard for this.

"Magnus." Magnus hears a voice trying to reach him in his cloud of what's and how's. "Magnus." Alec repeats himself, making Magnus come back to the situation at hand.

"What is it Alexander?" Magnus asks, momentarily stilling on top of his precious boy. His painted fingernails leaving light pink marks on Alec's chest. He marks so easily.

"I knew I was gay for a long time now." Alec says slowly. "I'm not afraid of it anymore."

Magnus frowns at Alec. "I'm proud of you?"

"Magnus." Alec whines in frustration.

"Darling, you need to stop talking in riddles when we are in bed." Magnus gently pats Alec's cheek.

"What I mean is, you should ask me what I want." Alec replies with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I should what?" Magnus frowns as he processes the information. And then suddenly realises. "Oh!"

"Yeah. Oh." Alec mumbles out, his cheeks coloured in adorable shade of pink again.

"So, tell me." Magnus says, his chest back against Alec's, his lips on the deflecting rune. "Tell me what you want." Magnus whispers in Alec's ear.

"I want you inside me." Alec chokes out between the whimpers of pleasure. His cock rubbing against Magnus' whilst warlock's lips work his neck. "I've been dreaming about this for a long time now."

"Whatever you want darling." Magnus promises, his lips kissing the bridge of Alec's nose. "Whatever you want." His cat eyes gleam in the bedroom light as he looks at his Nephilim.

Alec is so lovely. He is so beautiful when he spreads his legs to make space for Magnus to kneel between them. Magnus kisses soft insides of his thighs, preening like Chairman Meow when someone scratches him behind his ears when Alec moans quietly.

He loosens his grip on Alec's thighs for a moment. Shaking his hands and making the rings disappear from his fingers. Alec looks to the nightstand as if he expects to hear the sound of gold hitting mahogany surface.

"Where did they go?" Alec wonders once he realises the rings are not reappearing any time soon.

"Back to whoever I borrowed them from." Magnus shrugs nonchalantly. He is leaning over Alec to open the top drawer of his night stand.

"You stole the rings?!" Alec looks downright scandalised over his boyfriend's depravation.

"I just told you I returned them." Magnus dismisses Alec's concern. "I temporarily borrowed them at worst."

"Without the owner's consent." Alec snorts but stops protesting once Magnus pecks him on the lips.

"Hush about the potentially illegally borrowed jewellery now." Magnus smiles as he crawls back down between Alec's legs.

"Make me." Alec challenges him.

Magnus loves a challenge.

"Have you ever done this before?" Magnus asks as he lubes his fingers up generously. "On your own of course."

"Do you really think I'm brave enough to go to the store and buy a bottle of lube and then keep it in my room that doesn't even have a lock?" Alec snorts.

"You are very brave, Alexander." Magnus says seriously. Leaving a kiss on the healing rune.

"You make me brave." Alec replies back, staring at him with his big honest eyes. Baring himself to Magnus completely.

"Oh, my beautiful Alexander." Magnus says fondly. His eyes glancing away from the blue eyes that make him so weak. He lets them wander over Alec's multiple runes. His agility rune. Strength rune. Parabatai rune.

Magnus allows himself a moment of weakness, gently brushing his fingertips over the curve of the mark that makes Alec part of someone else. Someone who's not Magnus.

Magnus would be jealous if he didn't know better.

After all, he's the one kissing Alec's lips. He's the one with his first finger gently pressing inside Alec. He's the one with Alec's heart.

He can hear Alec's breath hitch at the new feeling. He tenses around Magnus' finger, his stomach pulling in as his chest fills up with a breath he is holding back.

Magnus doesn't say anything. He just presses his lips to the relatively simple design of strength mark. It's black curves prominent on Alec's pale skin.

"How does it feel?" Magnus asks once his whole finger is inside the young Shadowhunter.

"It feels weird." Alec scrunches his nose adorably. "I thought this was supposed to feel amazing." He frowns as he experimentally tightens up around Magnus' finger.

"Patience." Magnus says fondly, carefully pulling his finger out before pushing it back inside.

Alec doesn't reply back. He starts using his breathing to relax himself.

They don't speak. Magnus focusing on his fingers inside the younger boy and Alec focusing on relaxing and taking in this new, slightly strangely feeling, experience.

"I like your eyes." Alec suddenly blurts out, making Magnus still his fingers and look up from where he was kissing stamina rune in surprise. "When we met for the first time, I felt like they looked right into my soul. I felt like you saw me." Alec sighs. His eyes closing as he waits for Magnus' fingers to start moving inside him again.

Magnus doesn't move. He waits.

"No one ever really sees me. They always see Jace, they see Isabelle. They are beautiful." Alec finally opens his eyes and looks down at Magnus. "But for the first time, I looked at someone and they looked back at me. You've been looking at me and I could see you saw me. And every time when We'd be in a room full of people, your eyes would look at me and see me." Alec pauses before he adds. "It used to scare me."

"Oh, Alexander." Magnus sighs, kissing his equilibrium rune. "You are so beautiful. I always see you. In fact, you are everything I see." He leaves another kiss on a thin white scar. A reminder or an old long faded rune or maybe a battle injury. "It used to scare me."

Magnus knows Alec must be nervous. It's his first time after all. Magnus tries to distract him as much as he can when he works his fingers inside him. Curling his fingers just right to make Alec see stars.

"By the Angel!" Alec screamed the first time Magnus touched his prostate. "Do that again." He demanded straight after he's caught his breath again.

And who was Magnus to deny his angel boy his wish?

"I think you are ready." Magnus says after another couple of minutes of his fingers loosening him up. His three fingers no longer finding tight resistance every time he tried to move them inside.

"I trust you." Alec says, tipping his head back and inviting Magnus to kiss his deflection rune.

Magnus carefully readjusts Alec's legs around his waist before he leans forward. His hands firmly planted on each side of Alec's head so he hovers over the younger boy. He gently rubs tips of their noses in an Eskimo kiss before pressing their lips together. For a moment it is not really a kiss. Just one pair of lips pressed against the other. That is, until Alec moves his lips, capturing Magnus' upper lip between his own, bringing his own palms up to hold on Magnus' cheeks as he kisses him all open mouthed and with a tease of the tongue.

"Magnus." Alec whines as the warlock uses one of Alec's shoulders to anchor himself. His nails digging deeply into Alec's skin. "Please." He whispers between the kisses, when Magnus pulls away to catch his breath.

Magnus was never good at denying Alec anything.

Magnus is hard. His cock heavy in his own palms when he slicks himself up generously. He can feel Alec's eyes following his every move. Observing him as he is getting ready to make love to him. Because that's what they are doing. Even thinking about the word fuck makes Magnus curl his lips in distaste.

They will fuck. They will fuck and have sex and make each other come. But not today. Today they will make love. Because Magnus has never loved anyone the way he loves Alexander Lightwood. Without an agenda. Without the inevitable disaster looming around every corner.

Alec did so well. His beautiful Alexander. Letting Magnus press and push inside. Taking deep breaths as Magnus pushed and pushed and invaded. Just Magnus didn't really invade. He was invited. He was desired and he was exactly where Alec wanted him to be. He belonged.

"Magnus." Alec whines, shifting his hips in indication that he wants Magnus to start moving. Pushing himself down on Magnus as the warlock tries to calm himself so that he doesn't come embarrassingly quickly. "Cmon, move." Alec orders. His calves pressed tight against Magnus's sides and his ankles crossed behind the warlock's back. His strong thighs rubbing against Magnus's sides, urging him on.

Magnus starts to move slowly. Carefully rolling his hips, testing the waters, whilst Alec groans and turns his head to the side, revealing his deflection rune. Barring his neck for Magnus to devour.

"The things you do to me, Alexander." Magnus moans, his hips now pulling away from Alec, his cock slipping half way out before he pushes it back inside, making Alec whimper at the feeling. He uses his left hand to push on one of Alec's legs, unlocking it from where its heel was digging into his lower back to push it towards Alec's chest. Alec bends his other leg all on his own until he's bent in half, his fingers grabbing for the sheets, wrinkling the golden fabric between his fingers.

As Magnus thrusts become faster, Alec's knuckles become whiter, his moans louder and his hole tighter.

Magnus collapses on top of Alexander, his hands giving up and he lies back down on Alec's chest. Alec's leaking cock suddenly trapped against their bellies. Magnus can feel Alec's washboard abbs pressed against his skin as his thrusts become more erratic. He is so close.

"Alec." Magnus moans quietly, his lips kissing whichever part of Alec is closest to him. His neck, his collarbones. His lips. The kiss is wet and rough, Magnus trying to hold back his orgasm as he fastens the speed with which he's moving his hips.

"Oh!" Alec moans, one of Magnus' hands back to pushing his leg as high as it will go so he can go deeper.

"Magnus!" Alec moans against the slick lips mouthing at his. They have stopped kissing somewhere between the thrusts of Magnus' hips. They are now uncoordinatedly mouthing at each other's lips, breathing each other's air and moaning into each other's mouth.

"You feel so good Alec." Magnus murms against Alec's lips, making the younger boy choke on his breath.

"Wanted this for so long." Alec replies, his eyes blown wide and his long lashes fanning against Magnus cheek. "Wanted to feel you inside me."

"You say the most sinful things, Alexander." Magnus shifts further up, using his forearm to press on Alec's knee, keeping his right leg bent up as he speeds up his thrusts. He shifts Alec's torso sideways so that Alec's head is now trapped between the side of Magnus head and the pillow as the warlock thrusts faster and harder inside him. The angle just right to drive Alec crazy.

Alec lets go of the golden sheets, moving one of his hands to desperately hold onto Magnus' back whilst his other hand rests on warlock's lower back before he moves it lower, over one of Magnus' cheeks, kneading it hard and urging Magnus to go faster.

Magnus firmly wedges his hand under Alec's right knee, keeping him spread out as his other hand sneaks under Alec's back until he has is wrapped tight around his boy's body. Alec's mouth is now firmly pressed against Magnus' ear, his loud moans fuelling Magnus on.

It takes inhuman amount of self control when Magnus pulls his hand from underneath Alec to press his palm firmly on his marked chest, pulling himself away from Alec's neck so he's gazing down at him. Alec arches his back, meeting Magnus' thrust halfway and throws his head back. Making Magnus bend back down for another passionate kiss. Alec's hands are frantically moving from Magnus' shoulder blades to his ass, desperately clawing for the soft flesh and urging Magnus to keep on moving.

"I'm so close." Alec moans as Magnus breaks the kiss, leaning back so that he can press on the crook of Alec's knees.

"Soon, darling, soon." Magnus promises as he puts Alec's legs over his shoulders. He is slowly leaning down until he is kissing Alec again whilst his hips work in quick shallow thrusts. Magnus works his hips and his lips, swallowing Alec's moans as the younger wraps his hands around Magnus's neck, fully trapping him against his body.

As if Magnus would want to ever leave.

Alec feels so thighs around his cock and so wet agains his mouth. His moans the sweetest sound Magnus has ever heard.

"Magnus." Alec begs, his legs slipping down Magnus's shoulders and wrapping back around his middle. The heels of his feet digging themselves in Magnus' arse as the warlock keeps on rocking his hips forward. The thrusts becoming more erratic with every passing second.

"So beautiful." Magnus breathes out, one of his hands sneaking down and wrapping itself around Alec's painfully hard dick. "My precious Alexander." Magnus leans forward again so that he can kiss Magnus when he makes him come.

Alec comes with a loud moan. His back arching when Magnus works him through it and his come hits his belly and abbs.

"Magnus." He whimpers when it becomes too much. Magnus listens to his body talk, slowly pulling out until his dick slides out with a wet pop.

"Did so well." Magnus praises the boy underneath him. He wraps his own hand around his painfully hard dick, pulling on his it a dozen times before he is adding his own mess to the wetness on Alec's torso. Once he is spent, he dramatically crashes down on Alec's chest, making Alec grimace at the feeling of the come smearing all over his upper body.

Alec lets Magnus kiss his cheek, beaming at the praise Magnus is whispering into his ear.

"So perfect." Magnus whispers one last time before he rolls of Alec's chest and makes himself comfortable against Alec's side. A snap of his fingers and the mess they have made is gone. Alec humms in approval before turning his head to press a thank you kiss to the side of Magnus' head.

"Handy." He remarks, pulling his hand from where Magnus is crushing it underneath his weight so he can wrap it around the warlock instead. He is absolutely glowing. Magnus can't help but shift himself in Alec's arms until he is able to kiss his angelic power rune.

"I am very handy." Magnus laughs, giving another kiss to the rune on Alec's neck before finally settling down against Alec's side.

"You are." Alec agrees with a little yawn. His eyelids heavy and his blue eyes barley peaking from underneath his lashes.

"Take a nap Alexander. You deserve it." Magnus laughs fondly. He gently traces different runes with his fingertips as he watches Alec fall asleep.

From all of the runes littering Alec's body, Magnus never kissed his parabatai rune. Because that one doesn't belong to him. And that's ok. Because that's what makes Alec what he is. And Magnus loves Alec just the way he is.

* * *

_My last request, it is_

_Say you'll remember me_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/).  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
